Raid on the Presidio
by VividImagination03
Summary: Seamus Nightingale, Victoria Nesbit, and Allison Kidd are on a mission for the Frogfather. What dangers and surprises await them as they enter the mysterious dungeon known as the Presidio? Subodai x Seamus, Jack x Allison
1. Part 1

P.O.V- Allison

"I can't believe we're actually doing this..." Seamus mutters as he sighs in frustration. Right now I'm with my two best friends on a quest for the Frogfather. We're supposed to raid this place called the Presidio and then he'll help us find Ratbeard. Victoria seems pretty indifferent about the whole thing, but Seamus is not at all excited. I, on the other hand, am really excited about this.

"Come on, Seamus! It'll be freaking awesome!" I exclaim, jumping up and down in excitement. "Sure it will." He mutters. Seamus's horse companion Subodai appears next to him and clamps his hand on his shoulder. Seamus turns his head to look up at Subodai as he speaks. "Everything will be fine, captain. There is no need to worry." Seamus smiles a bit at Subodai's words. "Let us go, then. We have spices to collect." Kobe announces to the group. "You're right, Kobe." Come on guys, let's head in." Victoria says.

We walk through a jungle pathway before climbing some stairs up the walls of the Presidio. "Let's go get this over with." Seamus mutters, but before he can take more than one step forward, Subodai's got him by the arm. Before Seamus can even process what's happening he's pulled backward against Subodai's chest, his arm wrapped around his waist. "Be careful, captain." A flustered Seamus attempts to respond, but is cut off as Subodai points in the direction Seamus attempted to go.

"Monquistans." Sara whispers. On every corner of the wall Monquistans can be seen walking around, more than likely on guard duty. "There are so many of them." Egg whispers in alarm. "Oh really?" Sara retorts. Egg simply glares at her. "Well, there's only one thing we can do." Victoria says before Egg can come up with a comeback. "Allison, you and your crew take the ones in this corner. Seamus, you go get the ones in the southwest corner. My team will go southeast, and whoever finishes off their corner first can take the last corner. Understood?" "Heard ya loud and clear." I reply with a slight blood lust in my voice. "Whatever you say, captain." Barnabus replies. "Sure." Seamus responds. With that done we all take off to our assigned corners.

"Alright guys, let's go get 'em!" I say, the excitement clear in my voice, as we rush into battle. Emmett starts rapid fire shooting at nearby Monquistans, taking them down one at a time. Egg stabs the one nearest to him in the chest with his spear, leaving a fairly large stab wound on its body. Nanu follows Egg's example and stabs that same Monquistan with a spear of his own. Blood come gushing out of the monkey's chest as he falls to the ground, defeated. I single out a target of my own, sneak up behind the poor bastard, and chop off his head with my sword. Blood spurts out of the monkey's neck as his head goes flying and his body falls at my feet. A small amount of blood stains my cheek, but I ignore it as I single out yet another target.


	2. Part 2

P.O.V- Seamus

Yet another Monquistan warrior falls dead as Subodai stabs him in the chest with his sword. Blood flows from the enormous stab wound Subodai created on his body as the poor idiot lands rather roughly on the cold stone floor of the Presidio's wall. Bonnie and Sara are slowly killing off Monquistans in their own section of our assigned corner. You see, they have a strategy for killing off things in groups. Sara will get all up in their faces with her two daggers while Bonnie stays farther back and uses her sharpshooting skills to get the ones Sara doesn't notice. Basically Sara will stab them in the face while Bonnie shoots them in the background like a sniper. It's a pretty genius plan; it hasn't failed yet.

Currently I'm stabbing a Monquistan to death with my twin daggers. They aren't the most powerful weapons in the Spiral, but they sure do get the job done. A couple stabs to the chest is all it takes to get the moron down. A once powerful Monquistan warrior is now nothing more than a pile of flesh and blood at my feet. It's kind of pathetic really, dying at the hands of a teenage pirate with practically no fighting experience whatsoever.

I'll be honest here, my mind isn't at all focused on killing these douche monkeys. Oh no, my mind is elsewhere, somewhere I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be. 'He was so... warm. Much warmer than I expected...' I remember the warmth of his chest as it was pressed against my back; I remember the strength of the arm that wrapped itself protectively around my mid-section as I almost stepped blindly into danger. 'I always assumed he was strong, but...'

"Captain!" My thoughts are interrupted as I hear a shout being directed at me. Right when I turn to face the sound of that oh-so-familiar voice, I see a Monquistan with his spear raised in my direction. In my panicked state, I raise my hands in front of my face in a weak attempt to protect myself. This proves to be an unnecessary action as a blade slices off the monkey's head right before my eyes. Its head goes flying in whatever direction as its bloody body lies to rest at the feet of its assailant. Some of the monkey's blood stains my shirt, but I don't stop to think about that. It's not that large of an amount, anyway.

A hand comes to rest on my shoulder as the assailant asks, "Are you alright, captain?" Fighting down an oncoming blush, I manage to respond. "I'm ok, Subodai. Thanks." Subodai looks like he's about to say something, but isn't able to as he's cut off by a pair of female voices. "Captain! Captain!" Sara shrieks as she and Bonnie appear in front of us. "Are you alright? We heard Subodai scream 'Captain!', and we got worried." Bonnie explains. "I'm fine, ladies. No need to worry about me." I reply while trying to maintain my clam facade. A look of pure relief washes over their faces. "Captain, it looks like Victoria's crew has got the last corner covered." Subodai announces. Sure enough, as I turn around I see the Mighty Trio committing a mass monkey murder in the nearby corner.


	3. Part 3

P.O.V- Victoria

Defeating our first group of Monquistans was way too easy; we take them down in under five minutes. Barnabus is a killing machine; there's nothing he can't, or won't, slaughter unless he's specifically told so. Kobe is highly skilled with a blade; he can pull so many insane sword tricks that it's incredible, and he knows literally everything about every type of blade known to man. I'm the "All-Seeing Eye"; nothing gets past me, even if I can't directly see it. Together, there's nothing we can't accomplish.

As I'm preparing to do a finishing move on a Monquistan Musketeer whose aim is worse than his smell, I hear the sound of footprints rushing past me. "Kobe, behind you!" I call out as I follow through with my finishing move, slaying the Monquistan on the spot. Blood come gushing out both halves of his now broken body as Kobe does a spin attack, killing both the Monquistans surrounding him. The surrounding staircase and chunk of wall gets a new coat of pain as blood splatters everywhere.

"That's all of them, captain." Barnabus says as he approaches me and Kobe. "Good job, boys." I say with a smile as I examine our work. Dead bodies lay everywhere as the smell of death and decay fill my nose. The smell is quite disturbing as well as disgusting, but I have a feeling that I'll have to get used to it for the future. "Thank you, captain." Kobe replies as I hear a voice from not too far in the distance. "Dang, you beat me to 'em!" I can't hide the smirk that spreads across my face at the sound of that voice. "I would've saved you some, but the temptation was just too much." I reply as my smirk grows wider. "I hate you." She jokes as I hear the approaching footsteps of Seamus and his crew.

Barnabus grows excited as he sees Subodai approaching. "Subodai! How many kills did you get in?" He asks in that overly excited voice of his. I can't help but laugh at this. Ever since the two met, Barnabus has turned their fighting into a competition: who can kill the most enemies. Usually Subodai wins, but that never stops Barnabus from trying. Subodai chuckles before he replies, "Just three this time, Barnabus." Barnabus's face lights up and he jumps for joy. "Ha! One more than you!" Everyone smiles at the sloth's happiness.

Nanu, desperately wanting to get away from all the carnage, looks around for our next destination. The young Water Mole Spearman hasn't fought as much as the others, so he isn't exactly used to seeing so much blood and dead bodies in one place just yet. "Is that the room we are looking for?" He asks as he points at a nearby door. "I think so." Allison replies as she eyes the door from the top of the staircase. "Well then, let's go get us some spices!" Barnabus exclaims as we all head down toward the door.


	4. Part 4

P.O.V- Bonnie Anne

All of us enter the room together, and find out that it is indeed the storage room we're looking for. Sadly, the spices are locked up behind bars. "Looks like we need a key." Egg says. "Ya think so?" Sara retorts. Having no comeback ready, Egg settles for just glaring at her. For reasons unknown to anyone, Sara hates Egg with a burning passion. I've tried to talk to her about in on multiple occasions, but she always changes the subject or just ignores the question. Sara may be my best friend, but I don't exactly understand her motives.

Suddenly, the door to the room is knocked off its hinges! At least twenty Monquistan soldiers enter the room, armed and ready to pick a fight. "Get them!" The leader orders. Allison, having the blood lust she does, exclaims, "Let's get 'em, guys!" Her and her crew charge into battle, their weapons raised. "You heard her. Let's go kick some monkey ass!" Victoria says, and the Mighty Trio are off to commit even more monkey homicide. Without uttering a single word, Seamus charges into battle after his friends with Subodai hot on his heels. I stay back to load my musket, and Sara waits patiently.

"Ready to kick some ass, Bonnie?" She asks, a smirk on her face. As I finish loading my musket, I smirk right back at her. "Am I ever not?" I reply as she sneaks up behind one of the Musketeers and slashes their neck and back. The poor bastard falls flat on his face in a puddle of his own blood. Sara is quite the fighter, but lacks focus. For instance, currently she doesn't notice the Monquistan Spearman sneaking up behind her. That is where I come in. Whatever she doesn't seem to notice, I kill. The poor bastard's down with one bullet through his chest, left to bleed to death on the hard-wood floor. With our combined efforts, Sara and I manage to kill at least four of the blasted monkeys.

Seeing that Sara is doing fine on her own, I examine the room to see if anyone else could use some back up. 'Hmm, let's see... The Mighty Trio are doing fine, as usual.' Out the corner of my eye I can make out Barnabus ax-murdering two of the damn fiends at one time, Kobe doing one of his strange sword tricks to kill four at once, and Victoria doing a finishing move on one of the unlucky bastards. Needless to say, that particular corner of the room just got repainted. 'Nanu and Allison seem to be doing fine.' Working together, Nanu and Allison take out the leader of the group. He's left a bloody, ruined corpse laying on the wood floor at Allison's feet. 'Egg and Emmett seem to be doing fine, too.' As Emmett and a Monquistan Musketeer are having a good old fashioned gunfight, Egg is finishing off a Monquistan Swashbuckler with a stab through the neck. 'I see Captain Seamus over there; he seems to be doing ok, but where in the world is Subodai..?' I scan the entire room at least three times, but see no sign of the Horse Barbarian. I do catch sight of something else, though.

As I scan the room for any sign of Subodai, I spy a Monquistan Musketeer aiming right at Captain Seamus. I gasp as I reload my musket. 'Oh no you don't!' Just as I'm about to aim at the poor bastard, I spy a certain Horse Barbarian with his sword raised. One stab through the back is all it takes to get the fucker down. He falls to the floor covered in his own blood. I smile a knowing smile as I notice that Monquistans are starting to surround Sara again. Wasting no time I aim at one attempting to sneak up on her, and our tactic starts all over again.


	5. Part 5

P.O.V- Subodai

"Alright, I think that's the last of 'em." Allison says as she stretches her arms. I would imagine that having a blood lust so strong would eventually tire out a person. Victoria stares at her weapon, a look of unamusement plain on her face. "Dang, I think one of those monkeys messed up my sword." Kobe, knowing basically everything there is to know about the sword, perks up at the mention of it. "Let me take a look, captain." He says as he walks over to examine the bent up piece of metal. "I'll help!" Barnabus exclaims as he follows Kobe, wanting to be as helpful as a young sloth could possibly be. I myself am about to go and see if I can be of any help. I may not know as much as Kobe, but I do know a thing or two about swords. Before I take a single step, I hear a noise that stops me dead in my tracks.

A painful groan passes through Seamus's thin lips as he stands there holding his right arm with his left hand. A feeling of great concern washes over me as I approach my captain. The closer I get to him the more his injury stands out. A few droplets of blood fall from underneath his slightly shaking hand and land on the hard-wood floor of the storage room. Fighting the strong urge to forget everything and run to him, I continue my way too slow pace toward him. Finally in what seems like an eternity I'm standing before him giving his body a once over to make sure that the injury I'm currently seeing is his only injury. Usually I would put a hand on his shoulder in a means of comfort, but for fear of there being more unseen injuries I keep my hands to myself.

"Captain, are you alright?" I ask, trying to sound less concern than I really am. He looks up at me, those beautiful orange orbs staring into my less-than-attractive brown ones. I've never been so mesmerized by a simple pair of eyes, and every time I see those magnificent orbs of orange the feeling only grows stronger. Seamus groans again, and the concern I feel for my captain brings me back to reality. "I'm fine, Subodai. Really." Out the corner of my eye I see him unconsciously grip his arm tighter. Being as gentle as possible, I grab his wrist and slowly remove his hand from his arm. I take a look at his palm, and immediately notice the red smeared on it. Still gripping his wrist lightly I take a look at his arm. A small gasp slips through my lips as I see a small but deep gash on his arm, blood slowly dripping from it every passing second. Feelings of anger and a desire for vengeance flood through my veins, but I vanquish them almost instantly after they appear. 'It's just a minor injury. No need to get so worked up over it. Seamus will be fine.'

"Captain! Subodai! Come on! We've got a job to do, in case you've forgotten!" Bonnie calls to us from outside the storage room. After scanning the room, I realize that Seamus and I are the only ones left in the room. 'So much for being aware of your surroundings, Subodai.' I joke with myself as Seamus and I exit the room. As we rejoin the others outside, Victoria and her crew can be seen standing directly outside a nearby door. "I believe if we go through this door we will find the key we need." Kobe says. "Then I suggest we go through it." Egg replies. "Don't ya mean in it, bird brain?" Sara retorts. Egg decides to simply ignore her, but not without shooting her a glare. As the others go through the door into the unknown room, I take this opportunity to speak with my captain.

"I suggest you stay out here, captain. You are already injured. I- uh, we- don't need you getting any more injured than you already are. I will gladly stay out here with you. I mean, if you want me to! I-" "Subodai." I look to see Seamus smiling a rather adorable smile up at me, and I have to fight down an oncoming blush threatening to make an ill-timed appearance. "I really am flattered that you're so concern about my well-being Subodai, but I promise you that I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise." Before leaving to follow the others he adds, in a quiet voice that if I hadn't been paying attention I would have missed it, "Especially if you're there to protect me." With that being said, he follows the others into the unknown room. After a minute of standing there stunned and blushing furiously, I follow my captain inside with a huge smile on my face.


	6. Part 6

P.O.V- Allison

"Hmm... I am seeing no Monquistans anywhere. This is surprising, and fairly suspicious..." Victoria thinks aloud as she examines the room. "Very suspicious indeed, captain." Kobe agrees. I decide to do my own scan of the room, searching for any signs of an ambush and finding none. While I don't find any Monquistans, I do find something else that I know will interest Victoria. Tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention, I point to the back of the room. "Hey Victoria, check it out." She follows my pointing finger, and her eyes widen slightly. "The Monquistans holding prisoners, eh? I would like to say this is surprising, but I know better." She says as she begins to approach the cell holding three prisoners. I follow closely behind her, wanting to know exactly who these idiots are holding here. Seamus's curiosity must have gotten the better of him too, because he suddenly appears next to me with Subodai following closely behind him. Now that I think about it, Subodai never does like to leave Seamus alone anywhere. I wonder why...

Being directly in front of the cell, I now have a better view of the prisoners. Standing on a random crate in one corner of the room is a short, fat hamster with a mustache. In his left hand is an ax that seems to be way too big for him. He regards Seamus with mild confusion, and out the corner of my eye I see Subodai clamp a hand on Seamus's shoulder. Out of protection or comfort, I don't really know. Leaning against the back wall of the cell is your average Scrimshaw rat: tall and skinny with no noticeable facial hair. He wields a curved blade that appears to be a bit small for him. Heh, maybe he should switch with the hamster over there who's currently getting a death stare from Subodai. Once his eyes fall on Victoria his cool, laid back exterior melts away as a look of stunned awe makes itself known on his face. This confuses her quite a bit.

As far as the first two prisoners, I have no interest in them whatsoever; I just want to get the spices and leave so I can kill some more stuff later. What can I say? Blood lust can do wonders to a person's way of thinking. As my eyes fall on the third prisoner, I completely forget everything I just thought. He's sitting on a random barrel in the other corner of the cell, looking as if he's lost in thought while absentmindedly twirling his sword around in his right hand. As if he feels my gaze on him, he turns and faces me. The sword twirling stops as a pair of stunning bright green eyes meet with my dark brown ones. A look of shock spreads across his face. Suddenly I feel as if the breath has been completely knocked out of me.

"Can we help you?" The hamster asks, annoyance clear in his voice. Subodai is still giving him a death glare. The rat is taken out of his awe-induced trance and attempts to regain his cool facade. "Yeah, do you want something or are you just here to stare at us?" The dog suddenly jumps off his barrel to stand in between the hamster and rat. While he isn't as tall as the rat, he's definitely taller than the hamster. He also isn't as skinny as the rat, but the hamster is way fatter than he is. "No need to get nasty with the young pirates, guys. They obviously want something. Just be patient and wait for them to tell us, that's all." My face turns a bright shade of red. 'Oh my gosh, his accent! It's so...it's so...'

Before anyone has a chance to notice my blush, Victoria speaks up. "We've got a proposition for you guys." The rat shoots her a questioning look, but replies, "We're listening." For whatever reason, she clears her throat before speaking. "I can only guess that you guys want freedom, and we want the spices the Monquistans have locked up in this stupid place. Help us get those spices, and we'll free you from your cell. Have we got a deal?" They turn to each other and talk in whispers. Needless to say it doesn't take them long to reach a decision. The dog speaks up. "Upstairs is a key ring. One of the keys unlocks this cell, and one unlocks the cell of spices. Be careful, though. There are Monquistans up there plotting some thing or other." Victoria smirks. "Thanks for the warning." She turns to the rest of the group. "Alright everyone, up the stairs we go. We've got a key ring to steal." At her command, everyone heads up the stairs. I'm the last to leave, wanting to have a bit more time to stare at a certain prisoner before heading off into battle. As I finally make my ascent up the stairs, I risk a final glance at him. A warm feeling courses through my veins as I see him staring back.


	7. Part 7

P.O.V- Seamus

The first thing we all hear when we enter the room is the sound of maniacal laughter echoing off the walls. I'm not gonna lie, it's really freaking me out. Once I hear the sound of a sword being pulled out of its sheath directly behind me, I'm able to relax. 'Don't worry, you'll be fine. Subodai's here to protect you.' I blush and smile as this thought enters my mind. As long as Subodai is with me, I never worry too much about battles. I know he's always got my back.

"You will never free the prisoners OR steal the spices! Get them, boys!" The leader orders. "Kobe, Barnabus, follow me!" Victoria commands as she takes off running toward the back of the room, spear raised. Kobe and Barnabus follow suit, raising their weapons and charging into battle after their captain. Allison and Emmett head off toward a nearby group of Monquistans, Egg and Nanu following closely behind. Bonnie and Sara follow the others example and pick out a group of their own to kill, leaving me alone with Subodai.

I wince as a small amount of pain travels through my arm. Subodai looks down at me, the concern clearly noticeable on his face. "Are you sure you are well enough to do this, captain? We can leave now, and nobody would know." His voice is gentle and pleading. I know he means well, but I can't back down now. What would everyone think if I backed out in the middle of a battle? What kind of captain would I be then? A horrible one, that's what. I manage a smile as I look up at him. I reply in a voice that I hope is convincing, "I'm sure. I can do this. Let's go get 'em." I can tell he isn't happy with my decision, but he goes with it anyway and follows me into battle.

As I look around the room, I spy the Mighty Trio committing multiple murders in the very far corner of the room. Heads are chopped off unsuspecting monkeys, and the ones that actually see something coming get stabbed in the back or slashed across the chest multiple times. Blood is splattered everywhere throughout that corner; the wall, the floor, even on themselves! It really makes you feel bad for the corner. Allison's crew has taken it upon themselves to clear out the mini horde that has formed in the front of the room. Allison chops the head off a monkey that gets way too close for comfort, Emmett starts rapid fire shooting at nearby Monquistan warriors, and Nanu and Egg work together to kill four of the morons that currently have them surrounded. Bonnie and Sara, having no specific group they're going after, are trying to help out whoever they think needs it. Currently Sara's going in to help Egg and Nanu while Bonnie's helping Emmett with his rapid firing. There's a lot of blood in that corner as well.

Unexpectedly, this leaves me and Subodai to fight the leader and his little gang of misfits. We end up splitting up to fight off the misfits. Two of them go after Subodai while one of them charges at me. Two stabs to the chest is all it takes to bring the fucker to his knees. 'It's pathetic, really. I assumed that being one of the leader's Honorary Misfits would mean that he would actually be a challenge. Oh well. At least he's dead.' I see Subodai struggling to focus on both his targets at once, so I decide to go and even the playing field. Before I can move even one step, my

path is blocked by none other than the asshole himself. "You defeated my man here like it was nothing, but how will you do against an actual challenge?" He hisses. His voice drips venom and overall insanity. It's unnerving.

I attempt to mask my fear by pushing forward and slashing my sword in his direction. This fails horribly as he dodges every move I make. He chuckles, a menacing sound coming from something so vile. "You call that swordplay? I'll show you true power!" Once I see his sword coming at me, I'm in full-blown panic mode. He makes his moves so quickly, one right after the other! 'He's too fast! There's no way I can keep this up for much longer!' One of his swings cuts my uninjured arm. I groan, and stupidly stand there clutching my arm. Just when I realize my mistake, he's going sword crazy on me. A slash to my back, chest, neck, legs, anywhere that damn sword could get he got. I collapse on the floor, covered in blood and scars whimpering like a beaten puppy. Both of my daggers are on either side of me, laying there completely useless. That damn bastard is standing over me, the tip of his sword just inches away from my neck. "Looks like this is the end, little boy." He smirks down at me. The last thing I remember before I completely slip away into darkness is that damn laugh of his.


	8. Part 8

P.O.V- Subodai

Two unlucky Monquistans lay dead at my feet, blood gushing from both of their chests. I grin triumphantly as I scan the room in search of Seamus. My grin fades quickly as I see something truly horrifying. Seamus is laying at the feet of the Monquistan leader bleeding and covered in various scars. Said leader has a sword pointed inches away from his throat. Anger fills me to the very core. Normally I can control my anger, but seeing Seamus lying there covered in blood and so many scars...

Letting my anger take over, I sneak up behind the bastard. "You pathetic excuse for a pirate! Let me put you out of your misery." The bastard smirks as he lowers his sword even closer to Seamus's throat. I grab him by the back of his uniform and press my sword roughly against his throat. When I'm certain he can't escape, I whisper so only he can hear, "You have hurt my love. Prepare to die." Before the bastard can say anything against me or Seamus, I slit his throat.


	9. Part 9

P.O.V- Allison

I've never seen Subodai move so quickly before. In one quick but gentle move he scoops up Seamus in his arms and runs right out of the room. Bonnie and Sara wear matching looks of concern as they catch a glimpse of their captain as Subodai takes off. Seamus was covered from head to toe in scars and blood. It was an unpleasant sight to say the least. "He will be fine, there's no need to worry. Subodai will take care of him for now." Egg says in an attempt to comfort them. Bonnie smiles at the thought while Sara, for once, flashes a smile in Egg's direction.

Suddenly, I hear a harsh cracking sound coming from somewhere behind me. I turn to see that Kobe has successfully broken the key ring in half. "Thanks Kobe." Victoria says as she takes one half of the key ring from him. She then turns to me and says, "Allison, I'm putting you in charge of freeing the prisoners. The rest of us will go and get the spices. I have a feeling we'll have some unwanted company, so free them quickly if you can." Kobe throws the other half of the key ring in my direction, and I catch it just before it hits the floor. "I'll meet you there once they've been freed." I say as she and her crew make their leave, Bonnie and Sara following close behind.

"Would you like for one of us to stay with you as you free the prisoners, captain?" Emmett asks. After thinking it over for a quick minute, I respond. "No thanks. Victoria and the others will need you guys in case there's company." Nanu frowns at this. "What if you get ambushed?" He asks, the worry clearly noticeable in his voice. I smile at the young Watermole. "I'll be alright, Nanu. Don't worry about me." Hesitantly, he nods as he and the rest of my crew leave to catch up with the others.

Once everyone has left, I make my way down the stairs to the cell holding the prisoners. At the thought of the handsome Marleybonian, a warm feeling courses throughout my entire being. I've never felt like this about anyone before. Sure I've seen a few decent looking men before, but never like him. Everything about him appearance-wise is just breathtaking! I practically got lost in those beautiful pools of green the last time we spoke. His muscular build is just amazing! I wonder what it would be like to be held in those arms of his...

As I reach the bottom of the staircase, I manage to force myself back to reality. Holding the ring of keys in my hand, I slowly approach the cell holding the prisoners. "It's about time someone showed up! I thought the psycho was kidding when she said someone was coming to free us." The hamster announces as I insert a random key in the keyhole. "Hey, that psycho is saving our behinds, mate!" The rat retorts. As I turn the key in the lock, the cell door swings open slightly. The hamster jumps down from the crate he's standing on, opens the door the rest of the way, and rushes out into the open. "Free at last! Free at last!" He cries out in the happiest tone I've heard him speak all day. The rat walks out the door carrying both his curved blade and the hamster's enormous ax. "You forgot this, ya bloke." He says as he drops the ax at his feet. The hamster frowns. "What's got you in such a sour mood, mate?" The rat just walks away, but not without saying, "Come on, we made a promise. The 'psycho' might need our help." A confused hamster follows an unhappy rat out the prison door.

My face burns as I realize who I'm left alone with. Said male walks out the cell door, his sword held in his right hand. "Thanks for the save, pirate." He says, flashing a smile in my direction. 'Dang your hypnotic accent and charming smiles!' Trying to keep myself from blushing I reply, "It's no problem, uh..." Well, this is embarrassing: I totally don't know his name. As if he read my mind he says, "Oh, where are my manners! I'm Jack Russell, but everyone just calls me Jack." He flashes another smile in my direction, and I'm surprised that I haven't caught on fire at this point.

Realizing that he's expecting a response, I clear my throat. "M-my name is Allison Kidd, b-but everyone calls me Allison." A strange look forms on his face; it's as if he's trying to remember something, but it just isn't coming to him. He stands there in silence for an entire minute. Fearing that I said something wrong I ask, "I-is something wrong, Jack?" Hearing my voice seems to snap him out of the trance he put himself in. He blushes slightly as he replies. "I apologize, Allison. I just got a little sidetracked for a minute there. Shall we go join the others?" At first I have no idea what he's talking about, but then I remember why I'm even here in the first place. "Oh. Y-yeah, we probably should." As I turn to leave, I pray that he can't see my now insanely red face.


	10. Part 10

P.O.V- Subodai

Normally walks through a forest are peaceful and an overall enjoyable activity; this time it's anything but. The blood staining my hands and arms horrifies me. It's not even the quantity of it that scares me. It almost has nothing to do with the blood itself at all. Oh no, all of my fear is focused on the bleeding young pirate passed out in my arms. The face that usually brightens my day is now void of any type of emotion, death threatening to take all that away from me. 'How could I have been so foolish? Leaving Seamus to fight a Monquistan squad leader while he was already injured, and by himself at that! I should never have left his side, not even for a second!' I failed to protect my friend, my captain, my love...

As I exit the forest, that old "ship" Avery got for Seamus comes into view. I'm surprised that thing can even fly. It's so broken and bent out of shape... I feel Seamus squirm in my arms. Looking down I see a pained expression on his face as he groans and tries to make himself comfortable. With a sudden rush of determination, I run toward that pathetic excuse for a ship. Once there, I lay him down gently on the "ship's" wooden floor and take the wheel. I'll admit that I have no clue how to sail a ship, but for my captain there's nothing I won't do. As I set off toward the nearest island, I take one last look at Seamus. 'I may have failed you, but that doesn't mean I won't try to fix my mistakes.'


End file.
